A Past Stained Crimson
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: A vampire and human. He's immortal. She's a delicate human. A lion and a lamb. Predator and prey. The most forbidden love there is. They try to warm her but she wont listen, neither will he. "How could a beast like me ever love a flower like you?" They know its wrong but who can deny true love?


**This is a story ****_very _****loosely based off of the anime Vampire Knight. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

~3rd POV~

Small snowflakes fell from the sky, littering the ground. A small girl, no more than eight, ran. She was freezing but that was the last of her worries. She ran as if her life depended on it. Her long golden hair flew behind her small body. Her breathes we short and uneven. Whenever her hot breath me the coll, frigid air it instantly turned to fog.

Her short legs were carrying her as fast as they could, but they were getting tired. A few seconds later her legs gave out form fatigue, sending her into to hard snow that coated the ground. She sent her hands out to catch herself from colliding into the cement-like-snow. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She tucked her knees underneath her. 'This is it.' She thought. 'It's over.' She could no longer run. He would catch her eventually. She turned her palms up to inspect them.

A small drop of blood ran down her hand and fell into the white snow, staining it crimson. The sound of something in the woods had caught her attention and her head looked back towards the woods she had just left. The trees swayed in the wind seeming to taunt her. The leaves of the trees had fallen long ago and the branches were now covered in a layer of white powder.

She turned her attention back to the dark forest. Two glowing crimson eyes could be seen in the darkness surrounding the forest. There it was again, that color, crimson red. The beast that the eyes belonged drew closer and closer to her. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in panic and fear. 'This is it.' She thought. 'This is the end.' She looked up to the night sky one last time. The moon was full, casting ghostly shadows over the clearing. The stars were shining brightly as if they were entertained by the scene that was playing out in front of them. The snow began to fall heavier and the wing begun to pick up. Her scarf was ripped from her neck by the violent winds. With her neck exposed she began to wish that she had some sort of jacket over her long sleeved shirt to protect her from the cold.

As the beast in human form got closer she was able to see his features clearly. Sandy blonde hair neatly trimmed. Glowing eyes. Those eyes scared her. The swirled with the need for blood. The need for _her _blood. But what had scared her the most were the fangs that were protruding from both corners of his lips. In a last attempt to save herself she screamed. Her scream echoed through the forest. The vampire smirked at her foolish antics. "Foolish girl." He crouched in front of her and grabbed her chin forcibly, forcing her to stare into those crimson eyes. She closed her eyes so that she did not have to see the awful color. "No one will ever hear your scre-'' He stopped in the middle of his sentence and his grip on her chin was now gone.

A warm liquid splattered onto her face. She opened her eyes slowly, examining the liquid that now covered her neck, face, and shoulder. Crimson. She was covered with it. Blood. She was covered in blood. But it wasn't hers. Her eyes traveled to the now dead vampire that was on the ground. A dark stain covered the left side of his chest and was slowly growing larger.

Her eyes moved beyond the vampire and was met with another set of glowing eyes. His hand moved to his rose colored lips and his tongue darted out and cleaned the blood off of his hand. She stared in awe. She couldn't help it. He was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Charcoal hair hung loosely in his eyes, reaching the bottom of his ears. Even the shade of his skin was beautiful, they were the color of clouds in the sky on a summer day.

Slowly his eyes lost there glow and returned to there natural color. The color of onyx. Onyx with flecks of emerald, which was oddly charming.

He took slow, soft, steps towards the girl. He took off his black pea coat with silver chains on the collar. He knelt next to her and gently draped it across her slim shoulders. She didn't know this boy, but she felt she could trust him. There was a certain kindness in his eyes that made her feel comfortable around him. She lightly tugged the coat closer to her, enjoying the unfamiliar warmth it radiated. She looked back to his eyes, fear still evident in her eyes. He seemed to understand.

"Hello. My name is Nickolas. I won't hurt a beautiful girl like yourself." He said smirking. The small girl smiled slightly. "M-M-My n-n-name is Max... I think." Her chattering teeth barely let her let a word out. It was true, she couldn't quite remember her name or anything else before the past hour.

Nickolas picked Max up and carefully pulled her to his chest, helping her heat up. He put a hand on the back of her head as her body began to shake with silent sobs. He whispered quiet, soothing, words. "Sh... It's over. I will protect you, always. No one will ever hurt you." He lightly rubbed the back of her neck and walked back into the woods with Max curled against her chest.


End file.
